


Faiz同人－木巧：烫

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 7





	Faiz同人－木巧：烫

巧有着猫舌头的属性，并非他自愿，而是天生便是如此。  
巧很怕烫，具体是连热的都接受不了。这个世间罕见的猫舌头让他连皮肤都对热很敏感。  
所以巧很讨厌热的东西，而且心情会很糟。  
可是只有一个热度他无可奈何，而且百般忍受。那就是勇治，他的体温和他的吻。  
接吻和性事都是让人兴奋燃烧的事情，舌头探入口中感觉的口腔温度和体内被入侵后相互摩擦的热度都会让巧从里到外燃烧。  
可是他无法不去喜欢这个感觉，虽然不断抱怨，不断本能拒绝，挣扎和嘴硬是他的惯例。可是每次都失败，因为那个是勇治。  
“很热吗？”每次看着巧颤抖的呻吟和被汗水浸湿的眉头，勇治都会这样问。  
“好烫…”巧也都是这样的回答。他几乎要被爱意灼烧晕了。  
然后勇治会封住他的嘴，滚烫的舌头探入缠绕，还有炙热的呼吸通过口腔传递。巧感觉口腔内的黏膜几乎要被融化，他呼吸一直在燃烧。泪水和汗水情不自禁，虽然他觉得很丢脸很不甘心，可是只要是勇治他就没办法。  
事后巧往往无法很好的说话，闹个小脾气其实内心也蛮开心。只是他会别过头一晚上都不去理勇治。即使会乖乖呆在从后面抱过来的勇治怀中，可是巧还是嘟着嘴一言不发直到天亮。  
可是猫舌头是无法改掉的事情，巧平日里不喜欢酒是不喜欢，所以吃饭总是会闹脾气。即使后面会被勇治从耐心劝说到严厉强上，可是巧就是必须反抗到底。  
这次的鱼丸汤也如此这般，巧几乎半天都不去吃鱼丸，两个人斗嘴半天。  
好脾气的勇治只有对于这件事早就失去了耐性，所以勇治含住了一颗温热的鱼丸。他一把拉住闹脾气跑去客厅电视机前的巧，将对方强势压在了沙发上，嘴对嘴的将鱼丸压入巧的口中。  
勇治清晰的感受到巧在身下的挣扎，嘴里发出来含糊不清地声音。鱼丸烫得巧不敢去要也吐不出来，他含着鱼丸舌头发麻，嘴角留下津液。  
“唔…好烫…！不要…走…开！烫…！”直到勇治用牙把鱼丸咬碎了几块后，巧嚼也不敢嚼的吞了下去。被热气弄的喉咙难受的巧，痛苦的抱怨到，结果却有点哀求，当他注意到自己失态后狠狠的瞪了回去。  
这下勇治愣住了，因为他觉得自己做的有点过，“抱歉…”可是道歉没有用，巧推开他完全不理睬。  
勇治用了老办法，他这次很温柔的安抚，可是还是缠上去上了对方。巧被他的体温弄的在身下颤抖扭动腰部，手抓紧了沙发靠垫。  
其实勇治想说，明明巧的内部才是灼热的。  
巧还是很不喜欢热的东西，他有着猫舌头，还有和舌头一样纤细敏感的肌肤。只是如果是勇治的话，烫伤自己也没关系。


End file.
